Sweet Forgotten Birthday
by Hime Alice-Cullen Jeagerjaquez
Summary: Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata hari tersibuk Orihime—adalah hari ulang tahunnya? Dan siapa juga yang tahu kalau teryata Grimmjow—laki-laki yang dia cintai ternyata memberikan hadiah terindah untuknya? Special for your birthday, Orihime Inoue!


Hwueee... Saking keasyikan puasa, mudik, dan lebaran Hime jadi kelupaan kalau tanggal 3 lalu ultah Orihime Inoue! *nangis guling-guling*

Oke, Hime akan publish 4 fict sekaligus! GrimmHime, IchiHime, IshiHime, dan UlquiHime!

Hime borongan bikin 4 fict biar adil semua! *digaplak*

Oke, fict yang pertama, GrimmHime!

Kali ini Hime muncul dengan fict AU, lagi-lagi. Hime yang masih lumayan muda agak susah menyesuaikan untuk bikin atmosfer orang dewasa. Makanya Hime minta maaf kalau rada ngalor ngidul penjelasannya dan _childish_ jalan ceritanya, hehe.

Yasudahlah, just read dan yang read wajib review! *Hime digebukin rame-rame*

* * *

**Sweet Forgotten Birthday**

Rated T

(Main) Pairing: GrimmHime

Bleach punya Kubo-sensei, bukan punya Hime :D

P.S: Full of Orihime's POV

**Warning: AU, OOC, Kiss! xD**

**Orihime's POV**

"Orihime-san, proposalnya sudah diketik dan dicap?"

Sebuah suara wanita mengagetkanku. Ternyata Rukia-san. Aku tersenyum dan menyerahkan beberapa kertas dalam pelukannya, yang sebenarnya sudah berisi banyak kertas.

"Mau dibantu? Kelihatannya berat," aku berusaha untuk ramah, walaupun sebenarnya kantuk menjalari seluruh pelupuk mataku. Dan dalam hati juga aku berharap agar dia menolaknya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kau harus membantuku kalau aku disuruh membawa kotak kardus ke tempat Direktur Aizen," dia sedikit bercanda, walaupun sebenarnya tidak lucu. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali ke depan komputerku. Kembali ke pekerjaanku yang menyebalkan dan membosankan.

Namaku Orihime Inoue. Umurku sekarang 23, umur yang lumayan muda untuk karyawan sekelas perusahaanku. Mengingat aku bekerja di perusahaan inti Las Noches, di Tokyo.

Aku lulus SMA pada umur 16 tahun—akselerasi, tentu saja. Dan mengambil jurusan akuntansi di universitas Tokyo jalur beasiswa. Aku lulus dengan waktu yang singkat, hanya 3 tahun. Kemudian aku melanjutkan lagi dengan mengambil farmasi—di universitas yang sama dan lagi-lagi jalur beasiswa. Pada umur 22 tahun aku menyelesaikannya dan melamar di perusahaan inti ini. Jadi aku sudah satu tahun bekerja di tempat ini sebagai sekretaris manajer.

Bukan, bukan sekretaris yang sering ditayangkan di sinetron-sinetron televisi—berada di ruang yang sama dengan manajer atau direktur, bisa datang bebas kapan saja, dan hal-hal yang lain—aku malah ditempatkan membaur dengan karyawan lain dan dibiarkan tenggelam setiap hari dengan tumpukan kertas yang sialnya harus kuketik tepat waktu.

"Orihime," sebuah suara mengagetkanku—untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ah, Grimmjow...

Dia bersender di papan di depanku, dan tersenyum lembut padaku. Angin sejuk langsung berdesir di sekitarku.

_Manager_ku tersayang...

"Kenapa Grimm?" aku berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di pipiku dengan melanjutkan mengetik beberapa laporan keuangan miliknya, dan mengipas-ngipas seakan kepanasan. Oh betapa bodohnya aku, ruangan itu full AC!

"Salah. Kau mengetik kata hormat dengan hirmat, dan kepuasan dengan kepiasam," dia menunjuk proposal yang baru saja aku ketik.

Aku tersenyum kecut dan membuka kembali dokumen proposal dan mengganti typo-ku dengan kata-kata yang benar, "Biasa Rukia-san yang mengatasi beginian, tumben kau repot-repot."

Rukia-san adalah Asisten _Manager_ku yang tersayang ini. Dia memang sering melarikan diri, jadi aku menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu hanya agar otot pipiku bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

"Seperti biasa, dia berkencan dengan si Kurosaki," dia menjawab dengan acuh, kemudian mengacak rambutku yang tersanggul rapi. "Kau tahu? Dengan typo-mu meningkat hari ke hari, mungkin kau bisa minta cuti beberapa waktu bulan ini. Tapi aku kesepian, dong."

Aku mencubit tangannya yang masih bertengger di rambutku, "Kalau begitu siapa yang akan mengetik semua ini, Grimm? Rukia-san? Oooh, mustahil."

Dia tertawa renyah, dan aku mulai mengeprint kertas-kertas itu dan memberi cap perusahaan Las Noches. Lalu memberikan kertas-kertas itu padanya dengan senyum. Senyum pertama yang kusunggingkan dengan tulus hari ini.

Dia balik tersenyum, dan kembali ke ruangannya yang nyaman dan luas. Aku pun kembali ke depan komputerku, kini dengan senyum simpul.

Dia Grimmjow Jeagerjaques—_suamiku_ dan juga _manager_ku.

Oke, aku berbohong. Grimmjow bukanlah suamiku, apalagi pacarku. Biar kuberitahu, salah satu impian gila didalam hidupku adalah menikah dengannya—Grimmjow. Grimmjow adalah seorang pria yang ramah dan hangat. Dia memiliki postur tinggi dan badan atletis, membuat karyawan-karyawan wanita banyak yang menyukainya. Gaya khasnya adalah memakai setelan jas dan kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan, memakai dasi namun dua kancing teratas kemejanya dibuka. Orang yang pertama kali melihatnya tidak akan mengira kalau dia menjabat sebagai _manager _bagian keuangan di perusahaan inti ini dan termasuk _Espada_, yaitu sepuluh karyawan yang paling berpengaruh di perusahaan Las Noches. Grimmjow juga masuk lima karyawan paling tampan se-perusahaan (event konyol yang diadakan oleh karyawan wanita perusahaan inti setiap tahun).

Sebenarnya aku mengenalnya sajak kuliah di fakultas farmasi. Saat itu dia sedang dalam tugas kerja untuk studi banding ke universitasku, karena Las Noches akan melebarkan sayapnya ke dunia pendidikan. Aku dipilih sebagai pendamping untuk menemaninya berkeliling universitas selama 1 bulan—jadi kami cukup dekat.

Dan waktu itu juga cukup untukku menyukainya. Dan itu juga salah satu motivasiku untuk melamar di perusahaan ini—tentu saja agar bisa dekat dengannya.

Dan memang terbukti, kami cukup dekat di tempat kerja. Banyak yang menggosipkan kalau kami berpacaran, namun Grimm hanya tertawa kalau gosip itu ditanyakan padanya.

Namun betapapun kompleksnya hubungan kami di tempat kerja, dia tidak pernah mengajakku berkencan—paling banter adalah makan siang bersama dan itupun dengan karyawan lain. Kalau saja dia tahu, kalau aku menunggunya untuk mengajakku kencan, apa dia mau?

Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan sempat untuk merespon ajakannya dengan catatan kalau dia mau; karena pekerjaanku sekarang sangat menumpuk. Aku bahkan tidak tahu hari ini tanggal berapa. Oh, sungguh aku menyesal menjadi sekretaris. Kenapa aku tidak meminta untuk menjadi asisten saja!

Coba lihat Rukia-san, masih bisa kabur dan berkencan pada jam kerja dengan Kurosaki.

Oh iya, Rukia-san dan aku sudah seperti sahabatku di Tokyo. Mungkin kami saling memanggil dengan sapaan -san di tempat kerja sekedar untuk formalitas, namun diluar kami memanggil dengan sapaan -chan. Pacarnya, Kurosaki-san, adalah seorang dokter di rumah sakit kecil di Tokyo yang ramai ini. Dia juga sama denganku, berasal dari Kota Karakura dan merantau ke sini, ke Tokyo.

Aku melirik jam yang terletak di sebelah tasku yang teronggok menyedihkan di pojokan. _Baru jam 11_, batinku. Aku sampai tidak sarapan pagi karena harus melanjutkan untuk menyelesaikan proposal sebanyak 12 halaman dan laporan keuangan dengan tabel yang beranak bahkan berpiut di kantor, karena sialnya pekerjaan tidak boleh dibawa pulang. Dan aku menyesal, karena sekarang perutku berkeriut tidak nyaman.

Untuk beberapa waktu aku membongkar-bongkar laci mejaku untuk mencari apakah ada sisa camilan yang bisa dimakan. Dan aku menemukan satu bungkus keripik—sebuah harta karun untukku yang kelaparan, sebenarnya. Dengan senang hati aku memakan keripik itu dan meninggalkan pekerjaanku yang menumpuk. Sebenarnya agak tidak rela ketika membuang bungkus keripik yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah karena pikiranku yang mulai kacau berharap bungkus itu bisa terisi penuh lagi, untuk sepuluh kali.

Membersihkan tanganku dengan _tissue_, aku melanjutkan mengetik lagi. Grimm benar, typoku makin meningkat. Bahkan kemarin aku malah mengetik kata 'cuti ke Karakura' terus menerus, padahal yang harus kuketik adalah proposal menyebalkan yang sialnya baru jadi 4 halaman.

Jadi aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku dengan kecepatan ekstra—sampai tidak terasa pegalnya tanganku dan ngantuknya aku. Pokoknya satu-satunya hal yang akan kulakukan begitu sampai di rumah adalah tidur, tidur dan tidur. Bahkan aku rela untuk melewatkan jam makan siang untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Orihime-san," sepertinya begitu banyak yang memanggilku, dan itu menunda perkerjaanku.

Aku mendongak dan tersenyum, "Ya, Nell-san?"

Nell-san adalah tetangga papanku. Seperti yang sudah kubilang tempatku dicampur dengan karyawan lain.

"Aku pinjem staples dong," matanya memelas. Aku mengambil staples dan menyerahkan kepadanya.

"Arigato!" lalu dia menghilang lagi dibalik papan pembatas. Dan aku melanjutkan lagi pekerjaanku.

Dan betul saja—saat jam makan siang datang, pekerjaan baka ini baru selesai setengahnya. Teringat niatku untuk menyelesaikan ini secepatnya, jadi aku tetap bertelur di kursiku sementara yang lainnya keluar mencari makan. Tapi aku juga tidak melihat Grimmjow keluar dari ruangannya.

Memutuskan untuk melupakan Grimmjow sementara, tanganku terus menari diatas _keyboard_ sementara mataku terarah ke _sample_ laporan yang harus kusalin.

"Orihime-san, makan dulu," suara yang lembut memanggilku. Retsu Aizen, istri dari Pak Direkturku yaitu Sousuke Aizen sekaligus dosenku saat di Fakultas Farmasi.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku untuk membungkuk hormat padanya, "Sa-saya sudah makan, Retsu-dono. Saya ingin beristirahat intensif hari ini, karena itu semua pekerjaan akan segera saya selesaikan."

_KRUUUUUKK..._

Perutku berbunyi. Kontan aku memukul perutku sampai terasa lemas dan meringis tidak enak kepada Retsu-dono.

"Mungkin dia masih lapar... tapi saya punya camilan kok!" aku berusaha mengelak, walaupun jika aku menjadi Retsu-dono _aku_ pun juga akan tahu kalau _aku _sedang berbohong.

"Ini," dia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepadaku, "Itu bento. Sebenarnya aku membawakan ini untuk Sousuke, tapi rupanya dia sudah memesan makanan karena aku terlambat."

"Waah! Terimakasih!" nadaku terdengar sumringah padahal aku baru saja bicara kalau aku sudah makan, memalukan.

Dia tersenyum lembut, "Kau tidak akan punya tenaga kalau tidak makan, Orihime-san. Jadi makanlah."

"Ah, terimakasih Retsu-dono!" aku bingung mau berkata apa selain terimakasih. Dengan bento ini aku tidak perlu repot-repot keluar apalagi mengais-ngais laci meja untuk mencari camilan lagi.

**~Sweet Forgotten Birthday~**

Jam 8 malam, namun ada yang janggal.

Biasanya jam segini masih banyak yang lembur di kabag keuangan, namun kenapa tidak ada orang sama sekali?

Bahkan mereka semua menghilang setelah sore hari, satu persatu. Aku sempat melihat Grimm berlalu menuruni lift, tanpa menengok bahkan melirik padaku. Tiga ratus enam puluh derajat berbeda dari tadi pagi.

Tapi kabar bahagianya, semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Dan sekarang aku tidak peduli apakah orang-orang di kantor menghilang tiba-tiba, yang penting aku bisa tidur. Jadi aku segera mengemasi tasku dan beranjak dari neraka dunia ini.

_CLAP!_

Lampu koridor tempat aku berjalan mati, begitu juga kabag keuangan dan lift didepannya. Dan sekarang aku berada dalam keadaan gelap gulita, meraba-raba tembok dan apa saja yang bisa diraba. Apa aku harus turun lewat tangga? Jawabannya adalah TIDAK. Aku berada di lantai 23 dan mungkin capekku akan bertambah lima kali lipat kalau harus turun tangga dari sini ke lantai satu. Ditambah aku memakai rok yang lumayan ketat dan vest yang sedikit ribet.

Jadi satu-satunya alternatif, aku harus berdiam diri di kantorku sambil menunggu listriknya menyala. Dan sekarang aku berada di kursiku yang baru saja aku tinggalkan, dalam keadaan gelap gulita dan sunyi.

_KRIEET_... Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan seketika bulu kudukku merinding. Suara itu... berasal dari ruangan Grimm?

_DUK_. Dan ada bunyi sesuatu jatuh. Oh tidak, ada dua kemungkinan : Pencuri, atau... Hantu?

Seketika aku teringat salah satu film horror yang pernah kutonton dengan Tatsuki-chan saat masih SMA (sekarang dia ada di Osaka, menjadi atlet karate terkenal). Seorang wanita yang terlalu malam berada di kantornya disekap oleh gerombolan hantu saat pulang kerja.

Apakah akan berlaku juga... _kepadaku?_

Bayangan aku yang sedang dikepung oleh beraneka hantu pun muncul. Bahkan ada pada Cul*en clan dan... Vo*tu*i? (A/N : Kumat lagi _Tw*li*ht_ addictnya setelah liat _The __Tw*li*ht_ S*aga E*lip*e in Op*ah xD)

Halo, Orihime! Ingat umur! Umurmu 23 tahun dan kau masih percaya film horror seperti itu?

Jadi aku sekarang berjalan menuju ruangan Grimm. Yah, sekalian mengunjugi ruangannya yang belum kumasuki minggu ini. Gerakan-gerakan dan siluet mencurigakan terlihat dibalik sekat jendela ruangan Grimm.

Oke, Tatsuki-chan pernah mengajariku karate tingkat awal. Jadi kalau benar-benar pencuri, aku akan sedikit mendepaknya dengan jurus karate dan sedikit tendangan.

Kalau hantu...

Jangan pernah berpikir tentang hantu!

Nah, sampai juga kedepan ruangannya. Memang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Jadi aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menutupnya.

Grep!

Tanganku dicengkeram oleh sebuah tangan (?). Aku tidak tahu apakah tangan itu punya pemilik dan tersambung ke sebuah tubuh, yang jelas itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang sampai bisa terdengar dari luar, dan yang kutahu aku ditarik masuk kedalam ruangan Grimm.

Bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk, aku menutup mataku.

**~Sweet Forgotten Birthday~**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAY!" yang kutahu adalah koor banyak orang disekitarku, dan aku membuka mataku.

Ruangan sudah bermandikan cahaya, dan muka-muka karyawan kabag keuangan tertawa jahil.

"Orihime-saan! Otanjoubi omodeto!" Rangiku-san memelukku, dan aku menyadari kalau aku baru saja dijahili, dan ini pesta untukku.

Melepaskan pelukan Rangiku-san, aku merogoh handphoneku dan melihat tanggal yang tertera di layarnya : 03/09/2010.

_Oh great_. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuatku melupakannya sampai...

Sampai mereka memberi kejutan ini! Para teman-teman kabag keuangan di Perusahaan Las Noches ini.

Rukia-chan, Nell-san, Rangiku-san, Momo-chan, Yoruichi-san, Isane-san, Nemu-san, Ayumie-chan, Shuuhei-san, Renji-san, Izuru-san, Ikkaku-san bahkan ada pacar Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-san. **(A/N: Ayumie itu OC Hime. Informasi lebih lanjut kapan-kapan Hime jelaskan *digaplak* Oh iya, disini Orihime punya kebiasan manggil orang yang dia kenal pake nama kecil, hehe)**

Dan yang paling kusayangi, Grimmjow.

Ada kue yang besar di meja Grimm dan beberapa jenis makanan dan minuman disediakan di meja Rukia-chan. Aku bisa mendengar musik mengalun dari speaker di setiap sudut ruangan. Astaga, ini betul-betul pesta.

Dan untukku!

"Teman-teman," untuk sejenak, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. "Terimakasih, betul-betul terimakasih!"

"Bagus, eh?" Grimm bertanya kepadaku sambil meminum _wine_-nya. "Kuchiki-san yang merencanakan ini lho."

"Kami juga sengaja menumpuk pekerjaanmu supaya kau tidak sempat ke ruang Grimm untuk sekedar berbincang, karena menghias kue pun kami disana," akhirnya Rukia-san mengaku kalau dia dalang segala capekku hari ini.

"Dan musik ini kami tanyakan dari Grimm, karena kukira dia tahu hampir semua detail kecil tentangmu!" seru Nell-san, menunjuk Grimm yang mengacungkan jempol padaku.

Aku menajamkan telinga untuk mendengarkan musik yang sedang mengalun. Oh iya, lagu-lagu _Mil*y Cy*us dan Yu*_. (A/N: Kesukaan Hime :D)

"Dan ayo kita berpesta!" koor Rangiku-san dan Hisagi-san, yang sudah mabuk karena sake duluan.

Yah, ini pesta untukku dan aku harus menikmatinya.

Setelah meniup lilin dan membagikan kue, aku ikut menari kali ini dengan lagu _Party in USA_. Dan senangnya, aku berdansa dengan Grimm.

Terimakasih, semuanya!

**~Sweet Forgotten Birthday~**

"Orihime, bisa ikut aku?" Grimm memanggilku saat aku menunggu di halte bus, pesta sudah usai dan berjalan dengan sukses.

"Ah, tentu saja," aku mau tidak mau menurutinya—dengan senang hati.

Aku dibawanya ketempat yang rasanya kukenali—kantor. Kantor sudah sepi, dan lampunya juga sudah padam dimana-mana. Aku dan Grimm masuk ke ruangannya yang beru saja digunakan untuk pesta_ku_, anehnya lampunya juga mati.

Yang kuharapkan adalah kejutan—kejutan untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Namun didalam gelap itu aku bisa melihat wajah Grimm yang serius, tidak ada raut yang menunjukkan kalau dia akan memberikan sesuatu kepadaku. Jantungku mulai berdetak dengan cepat, dan seribu bayangan muncul di kepalaku tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Grimm kepadaku.

Dia melepas jasnya, dan wajahku mulai memerah. Ruangan yang gelap benar-benar membantu. Walaupun dalam gelap, Grimm tetap kelihatan keren dan—aku menyukainya, sangat malah.

Dia duduk di mejanya, dan aku berusaha merangkai kata-kata.

"G-grimm... Mau ngapain?"

Walaupun gelap aku tahu dia tersenyum. Dia turun lagi dari mejanya dan menarik tanganku keluar dari ruangannya—membuat wajahku kini semerah kepiting rebus.

"Mau kemana?" aku berbisik, karena kalau aku berkata normal suaraku akan mirip seekor kucing yang sedang sakaratul maut (?).

Tapi dia tetap diam, dan aku dibawanya naik terus tewat tangga, sampai ke lantai yang paling atas dan... Atap gedung? Oh, tidak. Gedung ini tingginya 25 lantai dan kami ada di puncaknya!

Dia mengajakku duduk di tepian atap, betul-betul tepian. Kami hanya memandangi pemandangan kota Tokyo di malam hari yang disajikan di bawah.

Diam.

Satu menit...

Tiga menit...

Lima menit...

"Wow," aku mencoba membuka percakapan, karena kurasa suaraku sudah kembali normal. "Tidak kusangka Tokyo di malam hari seindah ini. Ini benar-benar hadiah, Grimm!"

Dia tersenyum kecil, "Kau menyukainya, eh?"

Aku mengangguk, tapi kurasa nadanya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Grimm," lagi-lagi aku yang mengajaknya bicara duluan. "Kau membawaku tidak hanya untuk... melihat ini kan?"

Dia hanya diam, dan kembali menatap pemandangan dibawah. Sangat menyebalkan diabaikan olehnya seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku membawamu kesini?" akhirnya dia berbicara juga setelah sekian lama diam. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat sekarang, rasanya seperti mendesak ingin keluar dari dadaku.

"Untuk melihat pemandangan ini?" aku mencoba menjawabnya, dengan sangat kikuk.

Jawabanku diabaikan. Oke, aku memang gugup dan—dia membuatku semakin gugup.

"Kau bilang ini adalah hadiah dariku, kan?" dia bertanya padaku lagi, namun malas kujawab karena mungkin akan diabaikannya seperti tadi.

Oke, kami diam lagi. Aku memang kesal karena melewatkan waktu tidurku, namun kalau ada Grimm ngantuk pun tidak terasa.

Dia berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari tepi gedung, "Berdiri, Orihime."

Kesannya aku jadi seperti dipermainkan, dan aku tidak mau berdiri.

"Berdiri, sayang," kini dia merayu. Oh, memang aku seorang wanita dan aku pasti meleleh pada rayuan pria setampan dia. Dan itulah yang kulakukan, berdiri seperti perintahnya dan mendekat padanya.

"Kenapa?" aku menggembungkan pipi.

Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak saat dia memelukku. Badannya... betul-betul hangat.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu, Orihime," dia berbisik di telingaku, membuatku merinding. "Aku menyukaimu sejak studi banding di Tokyo University beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Aku terdiam, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ini... sungguh... mengejutkan.

"Oh, bukan. Lebih tepatnya aku mencintai_mu_. Aku _cinta_ padamu. _Aishiteru_," dia mengoceh sendiri.

"Aku juga," balasku, dalam suara yang parau.

"Dan ini hadiah dariku _yang sebenarnya_," lagi-lagi dia berbisik di telingaku, sangat pelan. Dan dia melakukan suatu hal yang tidak terduga.

Menciumku.

Ah, aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang hangat bersentuhan dengan bibirku. Aku pun memeluknya di leher dan dia juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggulku, tangan satunya lagi masuk ke sela-sela rambutku, mengelusnya. Lidahnya menjilat bibirku, meminta untuk dapat memasuki rongga mulutku. Aku pasrah dan membuka mulutku—membiarkan bibirnya menjelajahi setiap sudut mulutku, melumat lidahku, dan membawaku kedalam ciuman yang panas, mesra. Ciuman itu makin panas, dan kurasa saliva kami sudah menjadi satu.

Aku hampir kehabisan nafas dan menarik rambutnya untuk menjauhkan—bibir dan kepalanya. Namun sepertinya Grimm malah mengira aku semakin bergairah dan menciumku lebih panas lagi sampai aku terangkat dari tempat aku berdiri, dan bodohnya aku ciuman itu kubalas.

Kini nafasku benar-benar habis dan tidak ada pilihan lain, aku mencubit perutnya. Akhirnya dia melepaskan ciuman itu, walaupun dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Grimmh... Mmh..." aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kecuali mendesah dan berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen lebih banyak ke paru-paruku.

Dia menarik kepalaku ke dadanya yang bidang, dan mencium rambutku. Matilah aku—hari ini aku belum sempat keramas.

"Bukan ciuman yang menyedihkan, kan?" dia berkata didalam rambutku.

Aku mengangguk, "Kau pencium yang hebat. Aku curiga kalau—"

"Tidak, tidak pernah. Kau yang pertama," dia sudah mengetahui maksudku sebelum aku selesai mengatakannya.

Aku tertawa.

"Orihime?" dia memanggil namaku.

"Apa?"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut didepanku, sambil membuka kotak berisi—ya Tuhan, _cincin_.

Dia memegang tangan kananku.

"Umurku 26, dan umurmu 24. Kehidupan kita berdua cukup mapan," dia menghela nafas.

"Maksudmu?" aku pura-pura tidak mengerti, walaupun sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan disampaikannya.

"_Marry me_, Orihime," dia berkata dengan gentle sambil mengecup tangan kananku, dan aku seakan meleleh di tempat aku berdiri.

"Cubit aku, Grimm. Siapa tahu ini mimpi saat aku ketiduran di halte bus," kataku parau, menggeleng menyedihkan ditempatku berdiri.

"Kau tidak bermimpi," dia menyeringai. "Tidak terduga, eh?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, manis?"

"Bodoh!" aku berteriak padanya, air mataku merebak. Kenapa aku ini cengeng sekali, sih?

Wajahnya kelihatan terkejut, "K-kenapa?"

"Sudah pasti aku MAU, bodoh!" aku terduduk dan menangis. Impian gilaku benar-benar terwujud—menikah dengan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Lelaki yang aku cintai!

Saat berikutnya, cincin itu sudah melingkar dengan damai di jari manisku dan aku sudah berangkulan dengan Grimm di tepian gedung. Ah, rasanya nyaman, hangat... Dan sepertinya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang didalam rangkulannya... Malam ini indah...

"Hei," seperti hobinya, dia mengagetkanku yang hampir saja terbang ke alam mimpi dan hampir terjatuh dari gedung.

"Aku baru saja mau tidur!" aku berbisik dengan nada protes kepadanya yang langsung tertawa.

"Oh, maaf. Besok pagi saja kita atur."

"Apanya yang diatur?" pernyataan Grimm tadi membuat tidurku sedikit terlupakan.

"Pernikahan kita!" dengkurnya sambil mengecup pipiku.

"Grimm!" mau tidak mau, wajahku memerah seperti tomat. Dan dia tertawa lagi.

Ugh, dia betul-betul membuatku merasa seperti anak berumur 8 tahun!

_CKLEK!_

Bunyi kamera terengar dibelakang aku dan Grimmjow sedang _berduaan_. _Oh no_!

Suara-suara mulai mengganggu ketenanganku dan Grimm.

"Nell-chan, kenapa kameranya mengeluarkan _blitz_?"

"Orihime-chan mendongak!"

Aku memicingkan mata untuk melihat siapa pelaku pemotretan itu. Rambut hijau-toska panjang, rambut hitam cepak, rambut cokelat disanggul, rambut hitam dikepang dan rambut pirang panjang. Dan itu adalah...

"Nell-san, Rukia-chan, Momo-chan, Nemu-san dan Rangiku-saaan!" aku berteriak kaget.

Suara gedubrakan terengar menandakan mereka lari lewat tangga, diselingi suara tawa.

"Mati kita Grimm... Mungkin minggu depan foto kita akan dipajang di majalah gosip Las Noches," aku terduduk lesu lagi disebelahnya.

"Bagus, kan," dia menepuk kepalaku. "Rencana pernikahan kita akan semakin cepat!"

"Grimm!"

**~Sweet Forgotten Birthday-End ^_^~**

Fiuuh... xD

Hime telat! Hime telat! *teriak pake toa, digebukin massa*

Jujur, Hime merinding waktu nulis adegan kissu-nya *blush*. Btw, ini bukan rate M lho, walaupun kissu-nya rada panas xD

Grimmjow : Gua OOC bangeeet!

Orihime : OOCnya romantis lagi! *sweatdropped*

Hime : Syukur, Grimm, syukur!

Grimm : Cacaddd!

Hime : Sejak kapan ikutan logatnya Ihsan? *sweatdropped*

Grimm : _No bacod need skill_!

Hime : Ihsan? =="

Ihsan : Nyebut namaku nih? *melet*

Hime : Kau ya yang nulis dialognya Grimm tadi?

Ihsan : Apa untungnya apa ruginya kalau kau tahu? *melet lagi*

Hime : Gua yang bikin fict ini!

Ihsan : Dan elo masukin gua!

Hime : Bacodd! Bacodd!

Ihsan : Plagiaaat! Plagiat!

Hime : LINDAA! LINDA 7.8!

Ihsan : INDRAA! INDRA 8.7! (Kelas gebetan masing2 emang tinggal dibalik, wkwkwk =P)

Hime : BANJARR! BANJAR GENDUUTT!

Ihsan : JAWAA! JAWA KESASAR!

Hime : AGUSS!

Ihsan : PANCASILAA!

Hime : ARRGH! REVIEW SANAA! KAYA ADIN TUH REVIEW!

Ihsan: Ndaa...! *melet*

Adin : Lho kok nama saya disebut?

Ihsan + Hime : Bacoooodd!

Adin : *mengkeret, pergi*

Sader : Lho kok berantem?

Ihsan + Hime : DIEEEM! *lanjutin perang mulut*

Sader : Mereka kelahi kaya IchiRuki.

Orihime : Mereka cuma partner kerja di OSIS kok! Nggak ada apa-apa, cuman mereka sering curhatan.

Grimm : Akh, iya, bener tuh. Reader, jangan berprasangka sama cowok Banjar itu.

Sader : Karena Hime sibuk, biar saya yang nutup fict ini ya!

GrimmHime : IKUUTT!

Sader : Oh, oke.

Sader + GrimmHime : Thanks for read!

Orihime : _I won't cook a strange food for you if you fave this story._

Grimm : _I will kiss you if you fave the author._

Sader : _I will sing for you if you review this fictioooon!_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

_Akhir kata, Hime selaku author meminta maaf kalau ada salah dalam fict Hime._

_Dan Hime mohon review-nya, agar Hime bisa bikin fict ini jadi lebih baik._

_P.S : Buat Ihsan, Sader ama Adin, enggak apa-apa to tak masukin? Hehe, buat meramaikan fict *digaplak* Dan juga Hime mengucapkan Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin :D Selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan :D_

_^^v_


End file.
